


Ejaculation Deviation

by astrosabers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Crack Treated Seriously, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviating in Awkward Situation, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Nines momentarily forgets how humans and androids work, Ok maybe a little bit of an asshole, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, just bc it’s crack doesn’t mean it can’t be structural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosabers/pseuds/astrosabers
Summary: Gavin poked at the android, worried by his seemingly endless mental buffering. Did he just now realize what he did? Was he regretting it?Slowly, Nines made eye contact with Gavin. His silvery eyes were full blown, panicked even, while his LED flashed wildly.“Gavin. I think I transferred my programming into your ass.”





	Ejaculation Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the fanfiction swamp, sorry if it ain’t good

There were only a few things Nines could say he knew for certain.

He knew he could never deviate, and that the software he had wouldn’t allow his program to even fathom it. Most of his reactions are preconstructed. All his missions were tied directly to the DPD in one way or another. 

He knew he was Cyberlife’s backup if his predecessor failed to do his job. He was taken out of Cyberlife post-revolution by, ironically, his predecessor. Technicians were miraculously able to turn him solely into a detective android rather than a killing machine. Granted, it was one of the few wins he would come to have, but it still allowed him to build a decent relationship with his predecessor. Connor, as he was named, was pleasant company.

And then there’s one thing that Nines knew, but could never predict.

>> The elusive Gavin Reed.

When Nines first joined the DPD, he was almost immediately partnered up with the aforementioned human. At first, Gavin was an absolute nightmare for him. Whenever he had tried to accomplish his mission, Gavin Reed always found a way to get in the way of it, whether it be taking his own initiative and not listening or simply being a petulant brat. Regardless, it would always be up to Nines to take care of his mess, and they’d bicker about it to no end. Connor had empathized with him, telling him that Henry Anderson (or ‘Hank’) had been hard to work with in the past too, but they grew to deeply enjoy each other’s company. 

Needless to say, Nines was shocked at just how much Connor had grown closer to Hank, even despite Hank’s original ‘anti-android’ sentiment when they met. When questioned how exactly did he do it, his predecessor simply shrugged and answered:

“You just have to take the time to know them. And be there.”

And that’s exactly what Nines did.

That’s also exactly how he’s now 7 inches deep into that same Gavin Reed right now.

“ Ah! ” Gavin gasped, grinding his hips down further on Nines’ cock. Nines felt his lips twitch up as he continued to rock back and forth. He  loved how eager Gavin was, how compliant. How polite. 

MISSIONS:

>>>> GIVE GAVIN A GOOD TIME

>>> GAIN BEST SOCIAL SETTING POSSIBLE 

>> WORK ON LATEST CASE

> CONTINUE DISCIPLINE W/ GAVIN

Nines thrusted back in roughly, pace picking up, leaving Gavin a groaning mess. “ Nines! Shit—“ Gavin cursed, threading his fingers up into Nines’ hair as he let out a sob. The android inhaled deeply, for no matter how cosmetic it was, he could still use his scent receptors to take in Gavin’s cologne. It drove his senses haywire, leaving his entire being buzzing with excitement. The skin on his back was partially gone so he could take in every single texture on Gavin’s hands as they pawed at him. The pleasure buildup was overwhelming the android, making his ventilation system really get put to work. Panting was an essential backup at this point.

>>>> 5jbf@ GAVIN ((74$=)0’m

>>> GAIN BEST te46$## SETTING POS9’nngBLE 

>> 55&(/$( ON LATEST CASE

> CONTINUE a0& d9qu&j’v/

“Gavin,” Nines moaned, letting Gavin’s name slip from his lips without fully registering it, panting hard as he slowed his movements, then getting to work on Gavin’s hard on, “Gavin...”

Gavin practically screamed at this new contact, opening his eyes to see Nines working him two different ways, flushed, hair going all different ways, and overall a mess.

Gavin’s heart  melted  on sight. Going from the uptight, precise machine to  this ...

>>>> 5)* GAVIN -

>>> *+#@!!

>> th467ON 80*+/; CAS9

> CO6(*=INUE a

He looked so good, so  human...

It was  _ beautiful . _

>>>> GAVIN

> LoV?e ^

^

And Nines thought no different.

[DEVIATION 99.999999999999% COM—]

_“Come for me, Gavin.”_

Gavin came with a cry, rendering him sensitive and disoriented. He mumbled out moans and curses as he felt Nines bursting into him...

A  _lot_ ...

He felt Nines stop, keeping his dick still inside, while loads of cum spilled out of his ass and onto the sheets. He really didn’t expect  _that_ much fucking cum but, oh well, maybe androids work like that? He didn’t necessarily mind.

What he did mind was Nines, still inside of him, stuck in time.

At first, he was a bit annoyed that he kept himself where he was, seeing as the stretch became uncomfortable. Did he glitch out that hard? Was that why he was filled to the fucking brim?

After more seconds ticked by, Gavin became increasingly worried.

“Nines?”

Gavin poked at the android, worried by his seemingly endless mental buffering. Did he just now realize what he did? Was he regretting it?

Slowly, Nines made eye contact with Gavin. His silvery eyes were full blown, panicked even, while his LED flashed wildly.

“Gavin. I think I transferred my programming into your ass.”

The room went dead silent. So silent, in fact, that soft clatters could be heard from the kitchen, where Gavin’s cat was likely walking around. Nines kept his dead serious stare however, LED blinking back and forth between red and yellow. 

It only took a couple seconds for Gavin to process what Nines had said before he wheezed and roared with laughter, throwing his head back as he failed miserably to compose himself.

“Gavin! This is not a humorous matter!” Nines scolded, pulling out of Gavin, making him elicit something akin to a bird in the midst of his laughter. Nines waited for him to wipe his tears before he wheezed out his response.

“Nines that’s not even possible!” Gavin cried, grinning at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. Nines did not seem to understand this at first, unable to bring back his mission task list into his view. It was completely blank, no current or future tasks. He felt his body relax, or at least as much as it could, considering he was currently still stiff with bewilderment.

“Gavin, seeing as I’m not even  programmed to deviate, I don’t see how that’s not what I just did. I’m experiencing all the signs of deviancy—“

“Wait,” Gavin interrupted, excitement and shock filling his features, “Did you deviate? Right fucking then?”

“Yes,” The android hissed curtly, shifting to sit on his legs, “Which is why I’m worried. I’m trying to figure out if I could’ve done something that triggered it.”

“YOU deviated... because you  _fucked_ _me_?” 

Gavin’s smile widened dangerously. Nines could feel the detective’s ego rocket. But his statement wasn’t far-fetched at all.

“Maybe I have Reed,” Nines offered with a sigh, “But I still have to check if everything is working properly.”

“If you deviated in my fucking ass so damn suddenly that you came too hard, I’m never letting you live it down.” Gavin stated with a mischievous glint in his grey-green eyes. No malice was held in them however.

Just adoration. Pure adoration. 

He’d hate to admit it, but it made his thirium pump skip. 

Nines stared, looked down at himself, and gave Gavin a look before suggesting a shower.


End file.
